FierceBeautifulPowerful
by Epm Pixie
Summary: So fierce for she alone saved a loved one from the great black alpha wolf. Her beauty rich and rare enchanted a undead heart for eternity and so powerful that she brought upon her own destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ SMITH/CW NETWORK.

Copyright infringement is not intended.

...It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves...

Prologue

 _The rain started to fall hard and heavy. So heavy that she can't make out the forest_

 _path in front of her breathing heavy; falling every few steps over her feet on the muddy_

 _forest floor. NO. I .NEED. . UP. Her mind screams out. Its still behind me. Its still_

 _following me. WHAT I don't know. How did I even end up here? Then that voice coming_

 _to her through the misty dark rain calling for her softly. Sending cold shivers down_

 _her spine..._

 _'my legs! Oh God I can't move' the young girl looks around frantically. The forest have become more dense and dark around her. Her once peaceful forest has now become her wicked spider web..._

NO!... NO!...The young girl wakes up screaming and sobbing next to her grams. 'Hush now Chile it was just a nightmare; just a nightmare. There there now grams says as she is soothing the young shaky girl in her arms. 'It felt so real Grams. I ..I..c..could feel the rain on my face; the heaviness in my legs. The young girl looks up at her Grams with wide emerald eyes the fear so evident in them. 'And that voice Grams' she whispers in a soft voice. 'What voice Chile?' Grams asks sitting up more straight. 'You never mentioned a voice in any of your dreams to me? What did the voice want? Did it command you? The young girl could hear the slight edge to her Grams voice. Was she worried? Did this dream disturb Grams more than she would let on? The young girl thought.

'It was calling me. It knew my name'. The last sentence the young girl whispers softly as she looks up at her Grams who had this far away look in her eyes almost In a trance as the old woman starred at the window out into the dark stormy night. As if she can see that "it" that was haunting the young girl in her dreams.

'Grams'? Is there something out there? For a second the young girl feared that her Grams would not respond but at last her Grams says. 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves'. Did she hear her Grams correct?. 'Grams what do you mean'? The young girl asks. The old woman looks down at the beautiful cinnamon skin young innocent beauty with a soft expression. A soft smile forming on her lips.

'What will little Jamie say when he finds out that his brave big sister is still afraid of the forest bed monster hmm?'. The young girl gasps. I'm not afraid of him! I've cornered that monster in my castle and off with its head the young girl giggles out. 'That's my girl' Grams says as she tugs the blanket under the young girls chin and placing her arms protectively around her giving her a soft kiss on her head. 'A story for my Chile'?

'Grams you know I'm I'm getting too old for fairytales especially where I'm the princess the young girl says smiling. Grams looks down at the young girl making a sound with her tongue. 'Someone is getting cheeky and you loved being the princess. Specially where the prince kiss you on the cheek. 'Grams'!. The young girl says out in embarrassment hidding her face under the warm blanket. 'Now this story young Chile is not about princesses and their knights in shiny armor. Beautiful castles and rainbow colour ponies.

'What is it about Grams?. The young girl ask sensing a slight serious tone in her Grams voice.

'This story is about a FIERCE; BEAUTIFUL and POWERFUL magical being who could control the four elements of the earth the one responsible for the balance between the supernaturals'. 'Fierce you say Grams?' The young girl ask. 'Yes young Chile so fierce that she alone saved a loved one from the deadly claws of the great black alpha wolf'. 'She did Grams? The young girl ask excitingly. 'And her beauty Grams'? The old woman's eyes turns somber as she answers the next question. 'Her beauty so rich and rare that she enchanted and captivated a undead heart for eternity'. 'How powerful Grams'? The young girl asks breathlessly and almost half afraid cause she already somehow knew the answer to this one. Old somber weary eyes meets young wide emerald eyes seeking for answers. 'So powerful Chile that she brought about her own destruction. For we don't always follow the path that the fates have laid out for us. No Chile we create our own'.

After the old woman's last words it went quiet in the room. The only sounds are the wind furiously blowing outside in a tongue forreign to mankind and the falling of raindrops on the window. 'And so' the old woman voice continue. 'And so the story begins Chile'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ Smith/CW Network.

Copyright infringement is not intended.

...coming of age...

Chapter 2

...4 years later...

The market square in the town centre in Mystic Falls Village are filled with all walks of life. Gypsies dancing rhythmic to the beat of the drums captivating the crowed with their sensuous dance moves. Fire breathing clowns; farmers and merchandisers selling their goods. The beautiful sounds of musicians filling the air and the magicians keeping the crowd on edge with their tricks and illusions. The market square is surrounded by major buildings such as the town hall; Fells church;shops; one lodge (bed and breakfast) and the post office. The village bazaar is coming into full swing as the festivities; joy and laughter blend together as the town prepares for yet another beautiful sunset. Its here on the roof of one of the houses in Mystic Falls looking out on the festivities going on at the town square that the emerald eye girl sit between her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes.

'So Bon a little birdie told me that you got your first kiss'. The brunette girl Elena says with a smile as she tugs a strand of hair behind her ear. Elena is the type of girl whose features you can only describe as beautiful in a classic way. Big brown Bambi eyes surrounded by perfect black lashes; flawless olive skin; pretty kissable mouth she reminds me of a graceful swan taking for flight as she elaborates with her delicate hands. Elena is soft and gentle she would rather walk away than engage in fights and conflict. As beautiful as an elf. Nowonder all the boys in the village is fighting for her hand in marriage Bonnie thought. Well not every guy. Jeremy doesn't want Elena but then again Elena is Jeremy's sister. 'Bonnie Bennet? Earth to Bonnie Bennet the golden hair girl named Caroline sings out as she puts her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. Carolines skin as white as milk , rich golden hair, high cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes. A fair princess that should have been in grams fairytales for her features suits it all. Caroline truely believes she is a descendent of royalty and that her prince will come for her one day for she can do better than this village town Mystic Falls.'Well..I..how..Bonnie starts to stutters. 'Oh come on! out with it Bon. Me and Elena are your best friends and you couldn't even tell us that Jeremy kissed you?' 'I'm sure Bonnie would have told us when the time was right Elena says sensing how uncomfortable Bonnie is getting. 'Oh stop sugar coating Elena if it was just a kiss why can't Bon tell us? Its not like she gave her purity to him that forbidden fruit between her maiden legs Caroline says bitting her inner cheek to stop her from bursting out laughing. 'Caroline! Elena gasps out. ' I mean I tell you two everything Caroline continues. Just last night me and Matt..'Okay enough! Bonnie says bursting out laughing. 'I'll tell you guys not there's much to tell Bonnie says. 'First kiss Bon there's always something to tell' Caroline says. 'Well I can't remember what we were talking about and the next thing his lips is on mine for a few minutes. Bonnie looks at her two friends each girl with different expressions on their that's it? The golden hair girl ask in shock. 'Yes that was it Bonnie nods. 'Well you were right Bon the golden hair girl says dryly there's not much to tell. 'It was her first kiss Care what did you expect of course it would have been awkward. Caroline whips her hair to the side as she she looks at Bonnie and Elena. 'You should have felt butterflies in your stomach as you see his mouth coming closer. His lips touching yours ever so softly at first. His tongue exploring your sweet mouth...he pulls you closer you open your mouth for him more so that he can posses you more and more. You explore his mouth with your tongue. You taste tentatively with your tongue as you trace it across his bottom lip, soon swallowing each other making the kiss even more intense...tongues down each others throats...moaning in each others mouths. The golden hair girl suddenly keeps quiet as she stare dreamily in front of her. 'Care? Elena calls her softly. Is that how ...how you and Matt kiss?'. Caroline sighs out loud. 'If only! I think I will have a better chance training a frog to kiss like that than Matt. The three girls burst out laughing as they watch the beautiful majestic sunset over Mystic Falls.

...Later that night on the outskirts of Mystic Falls near the forest...

Bons I don't like this one bit you know you can sleep over over at my place or Elena's Caroline says as she looks around her in the dark. ' Caroline's right Bon and I think there is a storm coming maybe it will be safe if you sleepover we'll both take you home early tomorrow morning Elena adds excitingly. 'As much as I would love that I can't you two. Bonnie looks at her two friends with sad eyes. Jamie is alone he is expecting me I should have been home earlier and my fathers not back yet. Caroline snorts. 'Your father is not going home tonight Bons the Mystic Falls Pub is having beer specials all night. 'Care? Elena gives her friend a angry look as she looks back at Bonnie who's eyes were cast down and fingers intertwined. Its no secret in Mystic Falls that Bonnie's father Rudy likes to look deep into the bottle after the mysterious death of his wife Abigail, Bonnie's mother. Its only the two friends that know how hard Bonnie has to work to keep their little plot of land out of her father's gambling depts. 'I'm so sorry Bons my mother always says my tongue always lands me in trouble'. 'Its ok Care, Bonnie says as she reach out to take Caroline's hand. I know that's just you caring deeply about me and its true father has spend the last two weeks at that Pub every night. I'm so scared were going to lose our land me and Jamie have nowhere to go Bonnie let's out with a sob. Elena quickly pulls Bonnie in for a hug. 'That's not going to happen Bons we'll never let that happen right Care? Caroline puts her arms around both girls. 'We are always here for you and Jamie Bons pinky swear. Bonnie pulls back laughing 'pinky swear'.'My mom says there's been another animal attack the body completely drained out Caroline says as she looks at the forest in front of her.'Good Lord Caroline Elena shudders.'Why do you have to bring this up? Caroline looks at Elena and shrugs her shoulders. Mom says its not like any animal attack she's eve seen Caroline continues. 'So the body was drained from all blood? Bonnie ask. Elena's head snap up at Bonnie. Not you too Bennet what if that thing is still out there?. 'Well then he is seeing three warm bodies to feast on Caroline replies nonchantly as she sways her hips. Bonnie couldn't help but to giggle despite getting a stern look from Elena. They could hear thunder rumbling in the distant. The girls quickly hug each other again and depart ways. The brunette and golden hair girl heading back to town and the emerald eye girl taking the path into the forest...

...Earlier that night at the Mystic Pub...

On this particular night the Pub was packed to the brink with all sorts of shady drunk characters and scantly dressed women of the night life. Its here where Rudy Philips spend most of his nights.

Rudy Joshua Philips is on the wrong side of forty. As a teenager he went to sea to support himself where he quickly adapt to the hardness of being a sea rot learning the schemes and tricks at a young age. He never thought he would settle down on land until he met the beautiful Abigail Bennet. What a remarkable woman she was. Strong, fierce and independent already owning her own piece of land at a young age. Abigail loved him but was never blind for his faults. She knew how much he loved gambling. You play the hand life deals you out. She was the only one who understood him. Now she's gone. How could she leave him like this?. He was still angry at her angry at the hand life dealt him. He just needs to get enough money to board the next ship any ship to get out of this damned place. Yes he will be alive again on sea his first love. 'And what about your children their young they still need you' a voice reason in his head. BAH! Rudy slams the glass down hard on the counter attracting nearby attention. Bonnie he thought his beautiful daughter. Rudy gives a bitter laugh Bonnie is just like her mother and stubborn as he. She can take care of Jamie yes the boy needs to be a man anyway. How old is he now? nine? ten? It doesn't matter when I was that age I was already a man I didn't even think of a mother or father had none only the sea and my bottle of wine. Soon Rudy thought by himself soon I will be with her again. This thought made Rudy happy.'Barman another sshot for good luck he slurs. 'Shouldn't you be heading home Philips? Looks like there's a storm coming this way the barman says as he pours Rudy another shot. Rudy grabs the shot and swallows it down in one gulp. 'Home you say ? I'll be home soon he smiles gleefully with eyes shining bright with numbness but first let me go make my fortune. 'I don't think you should go in there tonight there's this mysterious man not from around here that's been cleaning out the boys all night and in your state I don't think you should go. 'Back off big Jack this might be Philips big night tonight a sultry voice next to Rudy says putting her hand seductively on his leg. Rudy looks at the woman next to him. Lolly that's what's she's calling herself one could see she must have been a good looking woman once upon a time but there's a hardness to her that only makes her further more unattractive but what she lacks in looks she makes up for with her voluptuous body. Rudy knows. After Abigail's death there was one mad moment he thought he was inlove with Lolly well he wasn't the only man thinking that and he sure as hell wasn't the last man. 'So Philips Lolly purs in his ear sending a pleasant feeling to his loins what do you say want me to make your dreams come true tonight? Keep you warm all night? She smile missing a few front teeth. Rudy gives her a sloppy kiss. 'Not now beautiful I ssshould make my fortunes first later I plomise he slurs. Lolly laughs hard and ugly 'well you go on now sugar you know where to find me' she winks. Rudy gets up giving Lolly a playful spank on the butt cheek making her laugh playfully. 'Barman give Lolly whatever drink ssshe wants its on me. Rudy makes his way to the back of the Pub where the gambling room is already dreaming of his future back on the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ Smith/CW Network

Copyright infringement is not intended

Chapter3

...inside the gambling room...

The room is dead silent you can cut the tension with a knife. The pale man with cold blue eyes sits back comfortably in his chair a mocking smirk on his lips that did not reach his eyes. His eyes cold and intense watching his opponent squirm like a stuck pig opposite him. Pathetic little pig. Did this fool really think he could cheat on him?. He can hear the frantic thoughts of the man he can smell the nervousness and fear on him its intoxicating. This makes the blue eye mans smirk darker and sinister frightening the other men in the room. He can see a few men pity the unfortunate man in front of him. Fools...it almost made him laugh out loud. He does not care never had and never will. He does not have a heart.

Growing impatient the man ask in a cold voice sending shivers down the spines of all the men in the room. 'DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE OLD MAN IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU. I DONT HAVE ALL NIGHT I HAVE A NAKED WARM BODY WAITING FOR ME AND I DONT INTEND TO MISS OUT STARING AT YOUR PATHETIC FACE ALL NIGHT. PAY UP'! The man screams as he slaps his hand on the table making the man in front of him jump up and sending coins, cards and paper money all over the room.

How did it all came down to this Rudy thought frantically?. There is noway out. Someone clears his throat. All eyes turns to John Gilbert. The pale blue eye man slowly turns his head in John Gilberts direction his eyes wild and crazy a cold darkness behind them. 'And you are'? He ask coldly in the dead silent room. John Gilbert nervously clears his throat again and continues to say. 'We are all gentlemen here my good sir perhaps you and Mr Philips can work something out'?. Everything happened so fast in a split second the mysterious man had John Gilbert by the throat in midair almost choking the man to death. 'Is there a problem with your hearing old man? I asked you WHO YOU ARE INTERUP ME AGAIN AND ILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND MAKE YOU WATCH ME EAT IT. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? 'Ye..s..s John Gilbert barely chokes out.

'I can..can pay you si..sir Rudy stutters please don't hurt him for my wrong doing. The pale blue eye man turns his head sideways not even bother to look at Rudy or letting go of John Gilbert who was turning all shades of colours by now. 'Speak he spat out at Rudy. 'Sir I have a nice piece of land. A few gasps can be heard in the room. 'Land? I own more land than I can keep count of you better come up with something else or your lover here is going to choke on his own blood and saliva. Rudy inwardly flinch at the mans crush words. 'I...I have a strong boy that can work for you sir and...and a beautiful maiden daughter to be at your service'. After those words were spoken Rudy knows he lost the respect of all the men in that room but he did not know what else to do. 'At my service you say you slimy worm and what exactly do you mean by that? the man ask in a cold dark voice that held no good in it. And its at that moment that Rudy Joshua Philips realize that he has come face to face with the devil himself. 'To do with her as you please Rudy managed to get out through a dry throat. 'NAME! The man snaps at him. This startles Rudy. 'Pardon me sir? 'What's my future whores name you pathetic excuse for a human being the man ask Rudy in a cold harsh voice. Hearing what the man just ask him felt like a hard blow to his heart.

Abby please forgive me. 'Her name...her name is Bonnie...Bonnie Bennet sir. Rudy says in voice void of life shoulders slumped. The man suddenly drops John Gilbert like a sack of potatoes on the floor he steps over the body as he makes his way to Rudy with a wild look on his face. His eyes dark almost bulging out of its shockets.'Bennet you say? Rudy can't bring himself to look the devil in the eye and can only nod as he say 'yes Bonnie Bennet' a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Authors note: please read and review if I must continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters belongs to LJ Smith/CW Network.

Copyright infringement is not intended

...and suddenly you know...its time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings...

Chapter 4

The young girl run toward her Grams burning house screaming for her Grams. "Grams! Grams?. She stops in the living room and there on the chair her Grams is rocking back and forward knitting like nothing is happening. "Grams get up the house is on fire your going to burn please we need to get out NOW!. Bonnie tries to pull and push the chair but to no avail her Grams just keeps on knitting with a soft smile on her face. "What's wrong with you the fire is getting out of control Grams can't you see?". And indeed the fire was getting more and more out of control. The more Bonnie struggles to get her Grams free the wilder the fire gets. Finally Grams looks at Bonnie and sigh. "Calm down Chile its not the fire its you child. Bonnie looks at her Grams like she has grown two heads. "Me? but...how I did not start this". The old woman smile and say. "Oh I know you did not start it Chile but you can control it just focus...just focus let your inner peace take control of this fire control yourself for you are this fire Bonnie Bennet the old woman say as she is standing up pushing Bonnie towards the flames. "Oh God no Grams your dress is on fire were going to burn to death please let's get out NO! NO" suddenly the fire rage through the room setting everything ablaze

Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up! Wake up!. Bonnie opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Another nightmare Bons and your burning hot are you going to be okay Bons"? Jamie asks in a small voice. Bonnie takes a few more deep breaths to calm herself down before reaching out a hand to Jamie. "Come here of course I'm OK get back in bed its cold there where your standing. I'm not getting back in that oven with you Jamie snips. Bonnie could not help but laugh at Jamie's serious face. OK well I'm going to go back to sleep and you can stand there and wait for the bed monster to take you to its bed Bonnie says trying hard not to laugh. Jamie quickly jumps in bed next to Bonnie as she place her arms around him and kiss him on the head. After a while Jamie asks. "How do you do that Bons"? .."Do what"?...well Bons I was pretty sure your going to fry us both alive and now the bed is normal your body feels normal. "Are you sure you want to know big man"?.."yes tell me". Its magic the young girl say as she tickles him all over they both erupting in a fit of laughter. Bons do you think they can see us the boy later asks in a sleepy voice. "See us..who"?...Mother and Grams can they see us from heaven Bons? Yes Jamie Bonnie manage to get out through the lump in her throat...they are our guardian angels keeping us out of harms way. "Even fathers guardian angels Bons"?...yes Jamie even fathers guardian angels the young girl reply softly. "Bonnie"? ..."Hmm"? I took the last cookies from the jar I knew I should have left you some I was just so hungry I'm sorry. Its OK Sponge I will bake more today now let's get some shut eye the young girl say as the tears rolls silently down her cheeks.

Bonnie awakes from loud knocks on the door who can this be its still foggy and cold outside. The young girl gets up carefully out of the warm bed not to wake Jamie she throws a blanket around her shoulders and walks bare feet to answer the door. Its her father and standing behind him a man whose features she can't quite make out in the early morning shadows. Shouldn't you be awake by now girl Rudy snaps at Bonnie in a strained voice as he enters the house. We have have an important guest Rudy gestures to the man who still remain outside in the cold. "I'm sorry father I did not know you would be bringing home a guest Bonnie says as she is unable to look away from the door where the stranger is standing. Quickly go wake up your brother there are important business that needs to be discussed. NO let the girl stay you go and wake the boy the cold voice comes from the door stopping both Rudy and Bonnie in their tracks. Rudy swallows nervously and nods quickly leaving the kitchen. Drop the blanket the voice say. "Err...excuse me "? Bonnie ask with wide eyes did she hear him correct? A soft chuckle comes from outside the door. Very well invite me in the stranger say. Now where did Bonnie hear that words again was it in one of Grams stories there's just something about the way the stranger asked to be invited in if only she could remember. Don't make me repeat myself. Invite me in the stranger say in a cold voice sending shivers down Bonnie's spine. "I...I...you may come in". Bonnie felt as if a cold hand wrap around her heart as soon as she said those words. The stranger steps in slowly making his way to where the young girl is standing looking like a deer caught in headlights. Well the slimy worm did not lie she is beautiful beyond words he can feel her magic radiating off her all around him through him the flames of the candles behind her burning wilder. The man takes her hand in his cold hand and slowly bring it to his lips never breaking eye contact. The name is Damon Salvatore and you must be the beautiful Bonnie Bennet he says softly kissing the back of her hand his icy intense blue eyes looking deep in to her shiny emerald eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ Smith/CW Network

Copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter 5

By now the whole town of Mystic Falls knew about the unfortunate events and as much as Elena, Caroline and Jamie in his child like way tried to comfort and reach out to her the more the girl turn to herself spending her days walking around aimlessly through the forest and starring out at the lake deep in thought. Just today she and Jamie was at the market where they were greeted by people with pitty in their eyes...whispers...what a shame Rudy did to his two poor children...orphans... giving his own daughter away like a common street whore...what a shame. Bonnie just wanted to scream and run so deep into the forest that it swallows her completely. How many days she wished that all this was just a nightmare. That her Mother and Grams were still alive and she was just a girl who spends her time with her friends, laugh, daydream about boys, Mother and Grams making her pretty dresses and she at least have a pair of shoes. Yes a pair of shoes Bonnie though as she looks at her bare feet. She gave her last pair of warm shoes to Jamie she is use to walking bare feet it never bothered her she loves to feel the earth under her feet but today at the market it did. For the first time she saw herself through the eyes of the town people...bare feet with a dress a size too small...what a sorry sight...still she held her head high greeted everyone with a smile even made a joke or two with Carlos at the fruit stall.

Let's run away Bons we can survive in the forest and when I'm big I will take care of you forever Jamie suggested the other night where they lay awake in the dark room. Bonnie knew the forest and as much as she loved it as much as she feared it. It was difficult to explain. She knew the law of the forest...the forest gives and the forest takes and as much as she would love to run away with Jamie she knew it can be fatal but what she can promise with her life is that she will keep him safe no matter what. It was 4 days now since that morning that changed her and Jamie's lives. The stranger...Damon is coming for them tomorrow. Never has she seen such a handsome beautiful man in her life Bonnie though as her face heat up. For the life of her she could not look away from that cold intense blue eyes. It was as if he was keeping her soul prisoner in his gaze he was undressing her layer by layer with his cold blue orbs and she loved it drawn to the flame like a moth. After her father cleared his throat she looked to Jamie his eyes shiny with unshed tears and hate looking at Damon and reality hit her like a bucket of cold water in the face. Things will never be the same again.

If it wasn't for Jamie, Elena and Caroline she could end it now. Just walk into the lake and let the dark water do the rest Bonnie thought as she she stood up from where she was sitting looking out at the lake. The young girl shook her head no she can't afford to have such morbid thoughts she's a Bennet we don't give up without a fight. Yes I will be strong for both Jamie and me the girl say to herself as she makes her way back to their little home.

Tonight she made Jamie's favourite. Roasted chicken, potatoes and sweet carrots she also baked him some ginger cookies. Their last meat and meal together in this little house of theirs. It will do she hopes she can make up to him for neglecting him these past few days. Bonnie looks through the window. Its already dark outside where can Jamie be he should have been home hours ago.

The boy makes his way deeper into the forest. His not going back Bonnie will come after him. He will make her see they can make it on their own the boy foolishly thought. He carefully touch his black eye. That damn William Conner! He was ready to punch his face away for insulting his father and Bonnie. He knew he's father was not close to him or Bonnie but there are a few fond memories he have of his father before the booze took control. Nobody hurts or insult his sister. Bonnie is the most kind, fun loving and beautiful girl in all of Mystic Falls what does William Conner know with his hook nose and abnormally large head. What's that? Jamie suddenly stops. He could swore he heard something sniffing the boy looks around him. Fire...its already dark I have to make a fire to keep the wild animals away and to keep me warm for the night.

...and in the dark a pair of cold yellowish-reddish eyes...quiet and calculating watching its prey from a distance...

 _Bonnie you need to get up_! _Jamie needs you my powers are fading keeping him safe I will guide the way to him_... _hurry Child_! ..."Grams? Grams Bonnie calls out in the dark room. How late is it? Did she really fall asleep with her head on the table? _Bonnie Now! Run!_ Suddenly the door flew open and Bonnie's feet had a life of their own carrying her out in the dark with a beating heart. _You need to be ready Bonnie let your power of love and the strong will to protect those you love ignite the fire inside you for you are the fire. You are close Chile I can not go any further. I love you ...always..._ Grams voice fades away. "No! No! Don't leave me. Grams"? The girl calls out in the dark forest. Out of breath and sweat dripping from her forehead she carefully makes her way further. "Jamie? Jamie?". Please let him be safe he is all I have please don't take him away from me too the girl pleads silently. "Jamie? Jamie where are you"!. "Bonnie? Bonnie is that you? Don't come closer". The scene infront of her stops her dead in her tracks...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters belong to LJ Smith/CW Network

Copyright infringement is not intended

Chapter 6

"Jamie? Jamie where are you"!. "Bonnie ? Bonnie is that you? Don't come closer. The scene in front of her stops her dead in her tracks...

There in front of her Jamie on his knees with a stick in his trembling hands pointing at a big black beast. It stood on all fours with pitch black fur fangs barred with angry looking reddish eyes saliva dripping from its foul mouth and steam coming out of its nose from breathing hard. The beast makes an ungodly sound and jumps towards Jamie but is slam back in midair its back hitting the tree hard. The beast gets up slowly and turns to the wide eyed girl. "No! You leave her alone!". Leave my sister alone Jamie shouts histarically. "Sponge I need you to stay where you are please do not move and do not come after me". Bonnie looks at Jamie with pleading eyes. " I love you Sponge". The girl quickly turns around and run away with the beast hot on her heels she only made a few ground before she stumbles and falls hard to the ground. All she could do is look on in fear as the beast slowly takes deadly steps towards her barring its fangs she can already smell its foul breath...

Bonnie close her eyes and immediately memories floods in front of her closed eyes. _Her Mother looking at her with tired eyes and a soft smile as her Mother holds baby Jamie in her arms. You want to hold him Chile? You both have my eyes. She as a young girl in her Grams garden harvesting fresh herbs. White roses surrounding her Mothers lifeless body. Grams house burning and the black beast jumping out of the burning house towards her._ NO! NO! The young girl opens her eyes gone are the emerald colour her eyes the colour of a raging fire. She's levitating supernaturally above the ground in fire. The girl points her finger at the wolf and In a powerful deep voice say. "You Wilfred Macovich the third born a wolf have used your gift to cause pain and destruction for centuries. Now feel the pain and agony of those you preyed on and killed. Mothers, Fathers, children, babies and villages you destroyed. Cursed you are black beast NOW BURN"! A powerful blast of fire comes out of the girls hand hitting the beast and setting it on fire. The beast cries out loud in pain and agony trying to run away from the torment but to no avail it is as if a magnetic force field is keeping it on one spot as its flesh burns from the bones with one last cry the beast falls to the ground and stops moving. The fire dies out leaving only the smell of burned flesh filling the air. "Bonnie? Bonnie"? Jamie's face a mixture of shock and fear. He turns around and runs away from his sister...

Stephen enters Damon's bedroom where he is sprawled out naked in bed between two naked women a busty brunette and a freckle face redhead feeding him grapes. "We need to talk brother now in the study". Why did they invent doors when no one is using it anyway Damon let's out sarcastically. The two girls giggles and continues to feed and kiss Damon all over his naked body. No need to beg little brother you can have Catherine ...he points at the brunette and than roles his eyes... the sheer irony little brother does'nt she remind you of someone Damon ask with a mock smirk. I know what you been up to Stephen says through gritted teeth. Damon sighs and say I knew I should not have hid the maids corps in your closet no little brother I should have put her in your bed it would have worked out perfectly. You like them cold and stiff and she in your bed where she always wanted to be. The two girls erupt in a fit of giggles. I can keep his bed warm and he can feed on me all night long the busty brunette says as she rubs between her legs. You hear that little brother Damon mocks not only can you feed all night long you can fuck your food as well. How is the rodent diet by the way Damon makes a face. You look a little too pale little brother. I know about the witch brother Stephen snaps at him. "Witch"? Damon turns to the redhead and ask mockingly, "are you a witch"? Yes I'm a witch and I have put a fuck spell on you she jumps on Damon laughing. See little brother you need to talk to her well when I'm done with her he let's out with a smirk winking at Stephen. I know what your plan is Damon I will not let you hurt her just remember she is a human being unlike the company you have in your bed. And with that Stephen walks out slamming the door behind him.


End file.
